1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of adjustable eyeglasses for adjusting interocular distance and solves the problem of the integral structure of a regular conventional eyeglass frame that requires different sizes for the interocular distance for different users.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pair of conventional glasses generally has an integral eyeglass frame structure, and thus the manufacturers have to prepare different sizes of frames to fit the user""s interocular distance. The conventional eyeglass frame is not suitable for mass production and consequently results in a high cost.
In general, the price of eyeglasses is high and the main factor of such high price not only lies on the material cost of the eyeglasses, but is affected mostly by the basic expenses and indirect expenditures such as the rent, advertising, electric bill, depreciation of instruments, and salary, etc. Strictly speaking, consumers do not just pay for the eyeglasses only, but also share the basic expenses of the store. As a result, the consumers have to pay for a high price, while the eyeglass company can gain a basic profit only. Most of the eyeglasses companies belong to the secondary manufacturing industry. The reason for this loss-loss situation for manufacturers and consumers resides on the fact that the conventional eyeglass frame cannot be manufactured in mass production. The advantages of mass production include its mechanical operation, high efficiency, mass-produced products sharing the equipment resources, and sharing the unit cost. There are plenty of examples, such as the common personal computer, television, mobile phone, which tells us that the result of mass production can definitely create the effects for lower price and higher quality. However, there are some difficulties to manufacture eyeglasses in mass production Besides paying attention to the degree of farsightedness, nearsightedness, and astigmatism of both eyes, fitting the interocular distance between the centers of two eyeglasses is also a very important parameter for making a pair of eyeglasses These parameters make the mass production for various eyeglasses products more complicated and even impossible. Such issue has to be studied and improved.
In view of the above description about the shortcomings of the prior art, the present inventor based on years of experience accumulated from the engagement in the eyeglasses manufacturing industry conducted extensive research to resolve the aforementioned shortcomings and invented the adjustable eyeglasses for interocular distances in accordance with the present invention.
The present invention relates to a pair of adjustable eyeglasses focusing on the problem of the structure of an integral frame of the conventional eyeglasses. The manufacturers have to prepare different sizes of the frame to fit user""s interocular distance, and thus the conventional eyeglasses are not suitable for mass production and resulting in a high cost Therefore an adjustable frame or replaceable assembly is provided, such that the interocular distance of the eyeglasses so produced and shipped out from the factory can be adjusted or replaced in a simple and quick manner in order to reduce the inventory for manufacturing and selling. Such arrangement is suitable for mass production, and thus significantly lowering the marketing cost and attaining the cost-effective purpose.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a pair of adjustable eyeglasses for adjusting the interocular distance, and to emphasize on the parameter of eyeglasses: interocular distance, so that the eyeglasses can be adjusted after shipping out from the factory, and manufactured in mass production to reduce the types of products. The present invention further puts the mass production into practice. As to the planning for the degrees is another subject, which requires the consultation and guidance of medical doctors or professionals. It is noteworthy that a pair of adjustable eyeglasses has the benefit of quickly and conveniently assembling a pair of eyeglasses once the required two pieces of eyeglasses and a frame have been chosen, and thus reducing the inventory and variety of the eyeglasses and frames. For example, if an eyeglass of 300 degrees is chosen for the left eye and an eyeglass of 350 degrees for the right eye, and after the interocular distance has been adjusted and assembled properly, a pair of eyeglasses is ready. Such arrangement can substitute the time-consuming and laborious procedures of selecting the eyeglass, cutting and polishing the eyeglass, assembling the eyeglass, and then adjusting the eyeglass according to the interocular distance of the user in an easy and quick manner.